Hayate Ayasaki
only. |n1stappearance = |info3 = Volume 1 |info4 = Sore ga Seiyuu! }} |seiyuu = Ryoko Shiraishi |hobby = Saving Nagi, Helping people out, Getting into troubles, Doing housework }} is the current butler of the Sanzenin family. Prior to working as a butler, Hayate worked to support his parents' bad habits since the age of eight by working but always ends up moving from job to job due to his employers finding out that he is underage. The experience he gained from the jobs he undertook means that he, of all the series' characters, possesses the most extensive practical knowledge as to how the world operates. Appearance Hayate has medium height with light blue hair that is styled into a bob cut and blue eyes. He wears a butler's uniform while working as Nagi Sanzenin's butler and during school. On rare occasions while he is not on duty as Nagi's butler he is usually seen wearing casual clothing such T-shirts and pants. Characteristics and Personality Hayate is a very selfless and generous person who always tries to help others in need even if it means causing harm to himself. He is very independent and skilled in many things, i.e being a good cook, housekeeper, mechanic, and he can even identify fake works of art with one glimpse (thanks to one of his father's con jobs in the past) among many others. He has super human strength, tremendous speed, retaliation, and endurance allowing him to do things which are normally impossible. However, Hayate is rather dense when it comes to love. His poor empathy is always troubling him as he always misunderstands the feelings of people around him like Nagi Sanzenin's feelings towards him. This is probably because of his innocent personality and inexperience with girl's thoughts and feelings. Despite such setback, he tends to attract girls like Hinagiku Katsura, Ayumu Nishizawa, Ruka Suirenji and Athena Tennousu mainly because of his kind, considerate and attractive personality. Family Shun Ayasaki (Hayate's father) refuses to get employed, while Mrs. Ayasaki (Hayate's mother) is a compulsive gambler. Both of them are the main cause of Hayate's problems during his early childhood. During his childhood Hayate blindly believed that his parents would change for the better, however after finally being disillusioned, Hayate now holds a strong hatred towards his parents, especially after they sold him in order to ease their financial burdens. When asked by Sakuya Aizawa if Hayate still had any desire to live with his parents if they had a change of heart and wanted to redeem themselves, Hayate states that no matter what happens that would never happen and there are no second chances. This shows that Hayate is willing to cut all ties with his parents as they passed the limit long ago as to what could be forgiven. Ikusa Ayasaki (Hayate's brother) spends most of his time helping random people. Hayate remembers him as a kind person who always took care of him when his parents were not around. Hayate is motivated to become like him as a kind and gentle person, never leaving people in need. As such, Hayate considered Ikusa to be his one and only true family he has. Skills and Abilities As a butler, Hayate is capable of doing many chores such as cleaning, cooking, washing and gardening. He is also capable of understanding Nagi Sanzenin's strange behavior, but he is oblivious to her feelings towards him. Throughout his life, Hayate has also acquired other more questionable skills. Like cheating in Mahjong to ensure he wins and swapping authentic art with fake ones to trick buyers. He is also very good at using a bicycle proven by the fact that he is capable of outracing a car on an open road. Besides being a normal butler, he is also an expert "Combat Butler", fighting anyone who tries to harm Nagi. Hayate has defeated many enemies like Gilbert Kent and Nursing Robot Eight, and other butlers in Hakuo Academy. He is capable of dodging attacks from Hinagiku and ballistic weaponry. He once demonstrated a skilled use of fire-arms (capable of wielding a MG3 single-handed) and is essentially invincible with physical prowess far surpassing any normal human being. Hayate also managed to create an ultimate technique known as Hayate no Gotoku (Like A Hurricane). But even so, his greatest skill still lies in fighting with swords as he was trained by Athena Tennousu to use swords at an early age. Story 10 Years Ago Ten years ago, Hayate met someone dressed as santa. That person told him to "work hard, for those who are honest have the last laugh" this became his way of life. One day, he was accused of stealing his classmate's lunch money, feeling depressed, he ran away after learning that his father had stole the money. He tripped and fell down in The Royal Garden. After that, he met Athena Tennousu, became her butler, and fell in love with her. Athena is the cause for Hayate's superhuman strength, she used magic on him to release his body's full potential. She is also the one who taught Hayate how to become a butler, teaching him how to do his chores properly. She even taught Hayate to fight using swords. This will shortly prove useful as Hayate found the courage to protect Izumi Segawa from Lucky "the Sanzenin's previous dog". However he had a fight with her resulting into their separation. The argument heated up since Hayate blindly believed that his parents would change for the better, but Athena knew it was impossible. Furthered by the fact that Hayate mentioned Athena having no family which caused her to lose control. During this fight Hayate first witnessed her possession though he still did not fully realized it by then. All he saw at that time was King Midas' manifestation behind Athena. They had never met since then but he held at heart the things Athena had taught him. Beginning Ten years later on Christmas Eve, Shun Ayasaki and Mrs. Ayasaki (Hayate's parents) racked up a large gambling debt and sold their son to supposedly "A group of Good Men" for a sum of 156,804,000 yen. Hayate managed to outrun them and ended up in nearby park. There he met Nagi Sanzenin and saves her from two guys who were trying to seduce her. In reality, Hayate wanted to kidnap her for ransom but when he tried to tell Nagi his intentions, she mistook his words as a confession of love. After a failed attempt at leaving a ransom call, Hayate gives up and soon meets Maria on her bicycle whom asks him about Nagi's whereabouts. Feeling guilty by his intentions from earlier, Hayate lies about seeing her earlier before Maria gives him her scarf. Touched by her kindness, Hayate makes an attempt to tell her the truth before witnessing Nagi being thrown into a car by two unknown men. Wanting to make amends for what he attempted to do earlier, Hayate borrows Maria's bicycle and manages to save Nagi by catching up to the speeding car with the bicycle though he was badly wounded afterwards. Becoming a Sanzenin Butler After learning of Hayate's debt, Nagi Sanzenin paid off the debt to the Yakuza resulting in his debt transferring over to her. She hired Hayate as her personal butler in place for Akane Himegami (Nagi's previous butler), with a very generous debt repayment plan. Since then Hayate has been adjusting to his new life as Nagi's butler alongside Maria (Nagi's maid). Among his first challenges were gaining the acceptance of the head butler named Seishirou Klaus and Tama (Nagi's pet tiger). Klaus was against hiring Hayate for his lack of credibility, and only accepted him temporarily after he beat Nursing Robot Eight. Tama was also rather hostile towards Hayate, and was later revealed to him that Tama was able to speak the human language. His next obstacle was dealing with Sakuya Aizawa (Nagi's cousin) and Isumi Saginomiya (Nagi's best friend). Sakuya from the moment they met, wanted Hayate to be a comedian. Hayate had to put up with her numerous unconventional requests. While on the other hand Isumi always ended up getting lost or in trouble that required Hayate to help her out. Hayate was later reunited with Ayumu Nishizawa (Hayate's former classmate); Hayate stopped going to school when he became a butler. Ayumu had a crush on Hayate for a long time, and when they were reunited she confessed her love. Hayate rejected her in a comical way, but Ayumu still ended up hurt. However she promised to persist on. This would lead to a rivalry between Ayumu and Nagi, and since then Ayumu has been very present in Hayate's life. Meeting the Head of the Sanzenin Family At the beginning of the new year, Hayate accompanies Nagi Sanzenin, Maria and Sakuya Aizawa to the Castle of where the head of the Sanzenin family lives. Upon arriving Hayate immediately becomes depressed after being tied up and judged for his seedy appearance by the other butlers. After clearing up the misunderstanding Hayate is asked by Nagi to wait outside while she changes. While waiting, Hayate notices an expensive vase and wonders if it will be enough to pay off his debt before an old man tells him that the vase is only worth five million yen. Having mistaken the old man for the gardener, he shows Hayate how great his insight is by leading him to a cliff to get a view of Nagi changing her clothes. Disgusted with his antics, Hayate drags him away before the old man asks him how he ended up with a debt of a hundred and fifty million yen. After telling him about how his parents sold him to the Yakuza and how Nagi took on his debt, the old man cryptically tells Hayate that his life is worthless before revealing himself to be Mikado Sanzenin. Afterwards, Mikado gives Hayate a mysterious pendant informing him that it will give his life some worth. While still waiting outside, Hayate ponders about what Mikado said to him earlier before he is greeted by Nagi, who informs him that they'll be leaving. Seeing that she is annoyed, Hayate asks her if something happend, however they are then attacked by a foreign man wielding a katana. After quickly dodging his attack, the foreign man compliments Hayate's skill before revealing himself be Gilbert Kent. Confused by the situation, Hayate asks Nagi, who he is before she tells him that he is someone who might gain the Sanzenin inheritance, before explaining that the conditions to gaining the inheritance is to make her cry and apologize. After Gilbert foolishly beg for her to cry and apologize to him, he quickly attacks Hayate, vowing to make the inheritance his by striking him down. Dodging Gilberts attacks once more, Hayate imagines Nagi struggling through life without any money and comes to the realization that he must pay her back quickly before he effortlessly takes out Gilbert with a single kick. Hayate then vows to Nagi that he'll protect her from anyone who'll make her cry. Going to Hakuo Academy When Nagi started going to school, Hayate had to bring her lunch. This was his first time to Hakuo Academy and here he met the Katsura sisters: Yukiji Katsura (a teacher) and Hinagiku Katsura (the student council president). Hayate and Hinagiku would be involved in so many activities and adventures. Even though Hinagiku's feelings for Hayate grew throughout the story, Hayate remains oblivious to her feelings. With Nagi's and Maria's help, he also got enrolled in Hakuo and ended up in Nagi's class. He befriended more people like Izumi Segawa, Miki Hanabishi and Risa Asakaze. The three would often play pranks on Hayate, get him involved in various troubling things just for fun. Hayate then had been very busy because of school, work, and Nagi's multiple random, outrageous demands. . His life as a butler and student continued with many random events, like buying underwear for Aika Kasumi; dealing with Kotetsu Segawa's sexual advances; rescuing Nagi Sanzenin from a uncontrollable UFO; going on a fake date with Maria; helping Nagi in her part time job; spying on Saki Kijima's marriage meeting with Kyonosuke Kaoru's due to Wataru Tachibana's request; and even getting cross-dressed by a curse. His daily life was very tiring, but also very filled with fun and relationships. Participating in the Hakuo Marathon After becoming aware of Nagi Sanzenin's intent of skipping the Hakuo track meet and being persuaded by Maria, Hayate trains Nagi for the upcoming event. However after only five minutes of training, Nagi gives up before Klaus intervenes and berates Hayate's skills as a butler prompting Nagi and Klaus into an argument resulting in them making a bet that Hayate will be fired unless she comes in first place at the track meet. After learning from Nagi that Hinagiku Katsura would be participating in the track meet as well, Hayate goes to the see Hinagiku to find out which events she would not be participating in. Hinagiku replies to him that she'll be participating in all events before revealing to him that she knew his intentions of trying to learn what event she wouldn't be in in order to give Nagi a chance at winning. She then remarks on how Nagi has changed by wanting to participate and hands Hayate a form and reveals to him that the winner of the Hakuo free style marathon would be rewarded the cash prize of 150 million yen causing Yukiji to sign up after overhearing their conversation. On the day of the track meet, Hayate pairs up with Nagi in the free style marathon. After seeing that she is at her limit, Hayate carries her for a majority of the race until he runs into Himuro Saeki who tries to prevent them from finishing the race, until Maid Max Black Heart and Maid Max White Heart intervene allowing both Hayate and Nagi to continue in the race. The two of them then run into Kaede Nonohara and Koutarou Azumamiya (Kaede's master). With no other choice, Hayate attempts to fend off Nonohara's attacks until Koutarou makes a rude remark prompting Nonohara to discipline his master. Grabbing his chance once again, Hayate and Nagi re-enter the race until they run into Hinagiku who questions Hayate if he carried Nagi during the whole race. Remembering that Nagi was originally entered in the track meet in order to change her outlook on sports, Hayate encourages Nagi to finish the race without him. As he fended off Hinagiku's attacks, Hayate lures her onto a suspended bridge, thus using her fear of heights to end the confrontation. Afterwards, Hayate watches the remainder of the marathon on a monitor, only to learn that Nagi came in second place after losing to Yukiji in the last moment of the race. Tiger's Den for Butlers Valentine's Day On February 14th, Hayate was called by Hinagiku to her room and asked him to met Ayumu, who's waiting beside the room. Hayate then proceed to the room to met Ayumu only to be given a choclate as a symbol of 'friendship' from Ayumu before she ran away from the room. Suddenly, Hinagiku ordered Hayate to chase her immediately and exchange the chocolate. After chasing her all the way to the river under the railway bridge, Hayate suddenly embraced by Ayumu, which made him blush and speechless. After that, Ayumu said to Hayate that 'she want him to know her feeling' and exchanged the chocolate she give to him earlier with heart-shaped chocolate, which left Hayate in a shock state for a while. Later that day, Hayate returned to the mansion and asked by Maria whether he receives any chocolate today, which Hayate nervously answered that he did received a chocolate from Ayumu. Confused by all of this, Hayate ask Maria to give him advice to deal with this kind of love problem, only to make her slightly annoyed by his word in the end. Nagi then asked Hayate to make her a chocolate as a present, something that he also gives to Maria later that night. Kicked out of the Sanzenin Mansion Due to Nagi getting embarrassed by herself (for kissing Hayate's cheek), Maria advised Hayate to stay out somewhere for a while, which Hayate agreed upon with. Eventually, Maria decided to give Hayate 1 Million yen to stay on some lodging for three days. Surprised to be given that amount of money, Hayate questioned Maria saying that it's too much for him, but in the end Hayate decide to accept it since Maria didn't want to take it back. In the process of searching the place to stay, Hayate encounter massive amount of bad luck, ranging from meeting Yukiji, forced to pay for his friend meals, compensate a broken expensive vase, lending some money to someone to pay some debt to Mafia, which left him with only 12 yen remaining on a snowy night in the park. Hayate is confused what he will do next since he thinks it's ridiculous to ask more money to Maria until Hinagiku found and offer him to come over to her house. Hinagiku's Birthday Shimoda Arc White Day End of the World Arc (Chapter 178-187) One day Hayate was reminded of his past, and on that night he dreamed of the things that happened 10 years ago. He dreamed of the time he spent with Athena at the royal garden and of the relationship that the 2 of them had as well as the fallout that followed. He was able to put this at the back of his mind, but it was only for a short time. Golden Week Arc (Chapter 211-266) Golden Week vacation arrived and Hayate along with Nagi and Maria went to Mykonos as their first stop. In Mykonos, Hayate would experience time-traveling to save Nagi in the past. Next they went to Athens, and it is here that Hayate was finally reunited with Athena. Hayate had wandered into her garden, but Athena pretended not knowing him. He tried to make Athena remember but Machina, her new butler, arrived to stop him. He left the place, not knowing what to do and wondering if Athena had truly forgotten about him. After some thought and encouragement from Hinagiku, Hayate returned to confront Athena again but this time he was badly beaten by Machina before he could even speak to her. He was brought inside her home where she nursed Hayate. When he woke up he searched for Athena in her home, when they finally met they talked about the past. Athena would soon be possessed again by King Midas and attack Hayate, Isumi and Sakuya came to help him but they were no match for her, they escaped just in time. Isumi explained to Hayate about Athena's possession and the importance of the King's Jewel. However Hayate was unable to choose whether to keep the stone for Nagi's inheritance or to destroy it to save Athena. In the end it was Nagi who made the choice, noticing Hayate's troubles she destroyed the King's Jewel. Hayate with Isumi immediately returned to Athena's home to free her from King Midas, they had to fight numerous mythological creatures before they could face off with King Midas who was trying to absorb Athena physically. Isumi was quickly defeated and when Hayate was losing Hinagiku, wearing her Hero Red costume, came to help and gave Hayate the sword Masamune. With the sword Hayate was able to beat King Midas and rescue Athena. Both of them quickly embraced each other, after a long time since 10 years ago. They flirted and they talked, trying to make up for all the lost time. Athena told Hayate of what happened after he left, about how a man came to save and free her from The Royal Garden, Hayate immediately recognized the man as his brother Ikusa. When the bell tolled, Hayate mentioned about Nagi being worried. Athena then asked Hayate what kind of person she was. Hayate talked about her, but as Athena listened to Hayate, she realized of how much Hayate has gained with his life with Nagi. She did not want to take it all away from him by being selfish and asking him to be her butler instead. She told Hayate that she won't be returning to Japan, and that this was farewell and she confessed that she loved Hayate. Hayate too said he loved her (in past tense) and apologized for the past. They kissed and parted ways. Leaving the Sanzenin Mansion and moving to the Violet Mansion Hayate would go back to Mykonos for one more day of vacation before returning to Japan. Back in Japan, Hayate had to deal with the problem of Nagi losing the inheritance and thus the mansion. Nagi had decided they would use her remaining money of 20 million yen to buy an apartment for them to live in, and rent the other rooms for income. And it was Hayate's task to find a suitable apartment for them. In the end, Hayate met Klaus who showed him an old mansion. Klaus received the mansion from Yukariko Sanzenin decades ago when he was asked by Yukariko, herself to marry her. Klaus said it was only proper that the house be returned to its rightful owner, Yukariko's daughter, Nagi. It was then decided that Nagi, Maria, and Hayate will use the place Klaus gave them. But since it was not maintained over the years, it was very rundown thus repairs and cleaning had to be made. Hayate volunteered to do the job as he also felt an evil presence within the household; however out of misplaced concern over Hayate planning to commit suicide, Maria decided to accompany him. Hayate and Maria proceeded to clean the house which turned out to be occupied by many stray cats. Later into the night Maria left first leaving Hayate behind. When he took a break and went outside, he bumped into Hinagiku and Izumi. He invited them inside the house and it was then Izumi got possessed by a cat spirit. The cat is actually Yukariko's pet; before she left to have a medical checkup abroad, Yukariko instructed the cat to guard the house and to punish Klaus if he brings any women over until the time she returns. Apparently the cat mistook Hayate as Klaus, and thus tried to cause trouble by possessing Izumi. Later on Nagi wearing Yukariko's stole came by to check up on Hayate. The cat thought it was Yukariko who came back fully healthy and having accomplished its duty to guard the house while she was away, released its possession on Izumi. The cat would later be seen on the roof along with Shiranui. Having settled in their new home, their next concern was a source of income. The house had 6 vacant rooms and it was decided to rent them out to tenants. However it was easier said than done as the location was not desirable and the house itself was old so Hayate proposed to add his butler services to make up for the shortcomings. The first person to come by to inquire about the place was Chiharu. After having been pampered by Hayate she was very interested in renting a room; however after having a talk with Nagi about how important families are, she decided to make amends with her parents and live with them again. But due to a comical twist of fate, her home was burned down and thus she ended up being the first tenant. It was then May 15, Ayumu's birthday. To celebrate this event Nagi suggested to surprise Ayumu with a birthday party to be held at Cafe Donguri where Hayate, Nagi, Ayumu, and Hinagiku work part-time. Throughout the day Hayate and the rest pretended not to know it was Ayumu's birthday despite her efforts in trying to point it out. At the end of the day the surprise birthday party was a success. In the following day it was finally time for Hayate to secretly escort Tama from the Sanzenin Mansion to their new home. After a short interruption with Hinagiku's unexpected appearance and some fireworks shot at them from an unknown source, Tama was safely brought to their new home with Isumi's help. In the next day someone came by to visit. It was the same girl who Hayate mistook to be the one shooting the fireworks at them the previous night. She was being a flirt with Hayate and after being asked by Nagi what she was doing in their home, she said she had come to rent a room. Hayate showed her a room which was occupied by the ghost Linn, the room was also littered with various manga and anime items and merchandises. Hayate promised to clean everything out, prompting an argument between Hayate and Linn, for a moment they thought the girl could see Linn. But before being able to fully show her around the household, the girl was swiftly kicked out by Nagi for flirting too much with Hayate. Mangaka Arc With things not going exactly as wanted, Nagi told Hayate she decided to push through with her Plan C which is to be a professional mangaka. While discussing it at her part time job in Cafe Donguri, Ayumu suddenly told Gouji, a professional mangaka and customer, about Nagi's dream. He invited Nagi to bring her manuscript to his studio the next day which they did. They were surprised when it was Koutarou Azumamiya answered the door, it turns out he is Gouji's assistant and that they were nearing the deadline with lots of work still needed and still many to finish. Hayate decided to help them complete their work. After they were done Gouji finally saw Nagi's manuscript, however Nagi saw the look on his face that her Manuscript was bad, she ran away prompting Hayate to chase her. The following day, Hayate had to explain to their classmates Nagi's sudden changes and it was only with Chiharu's help that Nagi finally got her confidence back. Ruka Arc Hayate was ordered to stay behind while Nagi and Chiharu went to the doujinshi convention, however he secretly followed them and was able to sneak in by posing as a maid helping Kotetsu. Inside after having a quick look at Nagi, he decided there was nothing to worry about and planned to leave. However he bumped into Saki who made him join the cosplay event. During the event Hayate got attacked by a robot, he lured the robot away from the crowd but the fighting still caused a girl to get injured. Hayate wanted to bring her to a hospital but she insisted she needed to go somewhere else. Hayate decided to help her and carried her to her destination, it turns out the girl's name was Ruka and she is an idol and she was scheduled to perform. Hayate posed as her relative and assisted her in the backstage to hide the fact that Ruka was injured. While Ruka was performing Hayate got attacked by a robot again, this time accompanied by a disguised Yozora. Hayate was able to defeat the robot and made Yozora stop chasing him by handing over an old photo. Ruka collapsed after her performance, and Hayate carried her to her room and left immediately, with Ruka still thinking that Hayate is a girl. Violet Mansion Arc After that, Athena appeared again, to ask Hayate where his brother was. She told him that she would appear again, and that he should act like they had never met before. She appeared again in a much smaller and younger body, with no memories of anyone or anything, only that her mission was to find the owner of the Shirosakura, Hinagiku, to help restore her powers and body. She also stated that though she had no memories of anyone, Hayate was the one she trusted most. Then many thing happens until Hayate met Ruka again in Violet Mansion. Then Hayate (in girls' clothes) go to karaoke with her, unluckily Maria appears in there. Hayate wants to explain the situation to Maria, but he can't because he thinks about Ruka's feeling if she know he is a boy. After Ruka came back to work, Hayate thinks he didn't met Ruka again, but Ruka came to Violet Mansion and talk to Nagi. After some talk, his name has been revealed to Ruka, but she still thinks him as girl, and hugs him in front of Maria, Hinagiku, and Athena (Alice). Then Hayate wants to explain that situation to Hinagiku, unluckily he got hit twice. After he explain his situation, Hayate borrowed Hinagiku's clothes and met Ruka with Hinagiku. When Hayate wants to explain the truth to Ruka, he met Ruka collapsed in her house. Then after being asked by Ruka, Hayate decided to manage Ruka's health and doing duty as butler. When Hayate was going delivered breakfast to Ruka, she sees Hayate in butler uniform. Then Hinagiku asked Hayate to rest in Hakuo. He decided want to take a bath and unluckily he met Ruka in there. When he wanted to explain to her, Izumi appeared and Ruka collapsed. Hayate explains the situation to Izumi and Ruka wakes up and asked about that. Then Ruka knows Hayate is a boy and left suddenly, Hayate thinks Ruka is mad and wants to apologize. When she almost get hit by a truck, Hayate saves her and apologizes to her for lying to her. Comisun Arc In chaper 328, Hayate invites Ruka to give Nagi some company while drawing her own manga. Seeing how he treats Nagi, she asks if she would get the same treatment if she stayed at the violet mansion. Hayate responded that he would do his best but Nagi remains a special case to her disappointment. In chapter 332, Hayate was impressed at Nagi's ability to try to market her manga to make sure it sold at the upcoming Comisun. During the time at Comisun, he went to help Ruka sell her manga. When it sold out and Nagi ran away in defeat, he chased after her and made her understand the difference between her and Ruka's manga, that made it a success. In chapter 336, Chiharu brought him and Nagi to the Tokyo Big Sight to cheer Nagi up. Celebrating Izumi's Birthday In chapter 351 Hayate was teaching Izumi when she started a conversation in an attempt to remind him of her birthday. When she believed he really forgot about it, he presents a present in the form of a cake in a box. Despite being elated, she only wanted to celebrate her birthday with Hayate and tried in vain to discourage him from calling the other student council members. (As he said the cake was too big to be finished by 2 of them) She finally convinced him by lying that she was a messy eater. Hayate then cuts the cake himself and assist her in eating it. When asked, she said it was the best cake in the universe. Discovering the Mystery Room Recently Hayate, Linn and Tama discovered a mystery room partitioned in the storage room. After Isumi disables the barrier, Hayate discovers that the room holds a coffin which reminded him of the one he saw in the Royal Garden ten years ago. Shortly after that Yozora shows up and burns the coffin whilst briefly battling Isumi. He then proceeds to intervene when Yozora threatened Athena but was countered effortlessly by her. Later on he cleaned the same room to be used by Isumi as a guardroom. Resting at the Rainbow Village After being recommended of "that place" by Maria and Nagi, Isumi takes Hayate, Ruka, Chiharu and Ayumu to the birth place of the Saginomiya family The Rainbow Village much to their skepticism. Wanting to continue working on her doujinshi, Hayate takes away her storyboard for her doujinshi and asks her if shes ever actually taken a proper break before, After answering his question and then being reassured by him that the world wouldn't leave her behind if she took a break, Ruka tells him that he too is like her has been working his whole life and asks him to take a break from being a butler. Still doubting that they were lead to the right place Chiharu, Ayumu and Isumi search for the real Rainbow Village leaving Hayate and Ruka behind. Both unable to relax to the calmness of nature, Ruka tries to persuade Hayate into working so she can work on her doujinshi before getting caught in a sudden downpour. Taking shelter inside the cabin that Isumi lead them to earlier, Ruka asks Hayate on why he became a butler. Ruka then listens to his story about how he was sold to the Yakuza after being abandoned by his parents and how he was saved by Nagi when she took on his debt with her pocket money. After seeing Hayate smile once again, Ruka reflects on her feelings for him and then calls his name before catching him off guard by kissing him. Afterwards Ruka confesses her feelings to Hayate and asks him if he'll become her boyfriend before coughing up blood. After resting for awhile, Ruka asks Hayate if he had an answer to her question from before. With no other choice, Hayate tells her "I'm only interested in 2-D girls", (which he used before on Ayumu). Unable to fool her, Ruka asks Hayate for his real reason to which he tells her that he is a butler and their is a girl that he must protect so he cannot be her boyfriend or anyone else's either. After hearing his reason, Ruka offers to help pay off his debt along with hers before proclaiming her love for him once again. Kyoto and Ise Arc Summer Fireworks Festival Going for a Summer Vacation For more information, see Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth. 2 weeks after Comiket ended towards the end of the summer vacation, Hayate and most of the Violet Mansion tenants along with the student Council Trio went to Ayumu Nishizawa's summer home for a vacation. There he met a spirit of his late Grandmother who tried to help him out of his debts. However he declines and states that he would rather work by Nagi's side. Reuniting with his Brother Competition against his Brother Infiltrating the Sanzenin Treasure Vault Hakuo School Trip Appearances in Other Media One-shot Timeline Manglobe Timeline CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Hayate goes over to wake up Nagi, and as he reaches her room he opens the curtains and tells his mistress to wake up. Nagi does not want to get up yet and says that it is still dawn, but he tells her that it is already in the afternoon. When Nagi takes the clock he showed to her in order to get her to get up from bed, Nagi takes it and rewinds the timer to six o'clock, but he tells her that, even though she rewound the timer on the clock, Nagi won't be able to turn back time. Nagi, annoyed that she has to get up from her bed again, yells at him to get out of her room and to let her sleep again, even though he already let her sleep until noon. In the living room, Nagi tells him that she wants some Ice Tea. Cuties Hayate shops in a poverty district then experiences his misfortune. The story goes back to the daily life at the Violet Mansion, where Hayate and Hinagiku make early morning preparations. Maria notices how Hayate can be so popular with the girls. The tenants; Chiharu, Kayura, and Ayumu leave for school as Nagi gets up late despite Hayate's actions to wake her when she has been trying her best to do better in life. Alice (Athena Tennousu) barely stays awake. After school, Nagi attempts to play video games when they all should be studying for their final exam. Hayate continues his hard work already preparing for tomorrow, then begins studying after midnight and Hinagiku comes to his room to tutor him, and he wakes up for just an hour of sleep and does the same early morning routine. Unfortunately, he discovers everyone is sick; except Ayumu until she fakes it. The next day, Hayate caught their cold but pretends he's fine to relieve Nagi’s worries. Ruka returns from Las Vegas and gives Hayate her album since her concert finished. By the time Hakuō Academy's final exam starts, Hayate arrives in a miserable state due to constant errands along the way. He returns home and finds everyone has prepared dinner for him as a way of thanking him for his kindness. Live Action Timeline In this timeline, the main story exists as a fictional manga, which also makes Hayate become a fictional character in this universe where he has no involvement in the story. Hayate only appears once on the cover of the Chinese Hayate no Gotoku! Manga Volume 5 along with Nagi, Isumi, Kaede (partially), and Himuro, which Jin Zhijie reads in Episode 7. Relationships Despite Hayate's horrible luck in almost anything he does, he has oddly good luck with girls, attracting: *Hinagiku Katsura (student council president of Hakuo Academy) *Maria (maid of the Sanzenin household, co-worker, and senior) *Nagi Sanzenin (current mistress) *Athena Tennousu (former mistress and love interest) *Isumi Saginomiya (shown to have lost interest after her favorite TV character came back, although still acknowledges that she wished that Hayate would be her hero like he is for Nagi) *Ayumu Nishizawa (former classmate) *Sakuya Aizawa (although it's more likely that she likes him as an older brother) *Izumi Segawa (classmate and class representative of his class) *Ruka Suirenji (even though until recently she thought he was a girl, an idol) *Yomi Kyoubashi (co-worker and gardener's daughter) *Konoha Makise (former Sanzenin's vault guard) He attracts them mostly because of his kind and innocent personality, and his skills and abilities. Alter Ego Hermione Ayasaki was the disguise for Hayate when he was being cursed by a doll (in episode 11-12 of Season 2 and chapters 92-96). Because of this Izumi Segawa's butler and brother, Kotetsu Segawa fell in love with him. In addition to looking poor and seedy, Hayate can also appear to be extremely feminine. He has a girlish face and is good at housework such as cooking and cleaning, which are usually thought to be work for women; he is also very modest and sensitive, all of which contribute to others' perception of him as feminine. This has led to him being forced to wear girls' clothing or cosplay in feminine outfits such as nekomimi, a maid and so on. Both Tama and Klaus have fallen for Hayate when he was in female clothing. Later on, this female alter-ego is given a name: Hermione Ayasaki, which is probably a reference to either the main heroine of the Harry Potter series or the Greek mythology character of the same name. Hermione Ayasaki has officially "appeared" once in each season of the anime (officially meaning whenever Hayate lies by saying his name is Hermione Ayasaki in order to hide the fact he was unintentionally cross-dressing at that time; he has also been forced to cross-dress at other times, but is not referred to by his alter-ego's name on these occasions). However, in recent Hayate no Gotoku manga popularity polls, it has been seen that there are votes for two different characters, one being Hermione Ayasaki, the other being Hayate dressed as a female. Maid Star is an alias Hayate used when fighting Yozora's robot and saving Ruka. This alias is last used when Ruka found out the truth about Hayate's gender while bathing with him at the Hakuo Academy bath. Hayateishia Ayasaki Hayateishia Ayasaki is an alias Hayate used when disguising himself as a maid in the Segawa family home (Limited 3). Character CDs & Signature Singles Quotes *(Chapter 1) "The day Santa didn't give me a present...I...became a bad boy." *(To Nagi) "I need you, I need you really really badly." *(To Hinagiku) "Um, I don't have a girlfriend." *(Referring to Nagi) "I don't wanna lose her, and I don't want to leave side her again, I will protect my mistress no matter what." *(To Nagi) "I'm an expert at surviving skills, I'm sure we'll be safe here." *(To Gouji while he's talking to Maria disguise as a nurse) "Take a look at her for a second, despite the cute outfit, well you're actually talking to a man not a woman!" *(To Yukariko's grave) "Could you please visit her in her dreams?" *(Referring to Yukariko) "She looks like a grown up version of the Mistress, and has a similar smile like her's." *(To Ayumu) "What do you want for White Day?" *(To Hinagiku Ayumu) "She helped me a lot and she helped my mistress too. So I want to give her in return for the Valentine's Day chocolate." *(To Hinagiku) "We may seem really unfortunate to others, and we may carry a deep wound in our hearts. But where we stand now isn't that bad, is it?" *(To Maya Nagi) "Isn't there anything we can do to save her?! I'll do it no matter how dangerous it is! I'll give you all the lives I have! She's a very important person! She's a person I can't afford to lose! *(To Nagi) "I'm so glad. I was scared I'd never see you again." *(Chapter 264) "Will another day come where I tell someone I truly love them....?" *(To Suzune Nagi)"I admit that life is never easy, but I have someone who saved me from that." *''(To Ruka Himself"Don't worry, people can do anything when they think they're going to die"'' *''(To Ayumu)"I'm only interested in 2-D girls"'' Trivia * The name Hayate 'means "sudden, sound of the wind" (颯), which is a contrast to the name 'Nagi, which means "windless" or "calmness". ** He is named by his parents because they want him to run "as fast as the wind to avoid debt collectors". * Hayate's surname Ayasaki 'means "color" (彩), "design" (綾) or "brilliant fabric design, kimono design" (絢) ('aya) and "cape, peninsula" (崎) (saki). * Hayate's seiyuu, Ryoko Shiraishi guest stars as herself in Sore ga Seiyuu! Episode 11. *Hayate makes a cameo appearance in'' Zettai Karen Children, the same studio that produces Hayate no Gotoku!, with Nagi in episode 9 and 26. Tama also appears with Hayate in episode 18. *Nagi Sanzenin made a cameo appearance in ''Shakugan No ShanaTan Revenge, with her saying "Stupid Hayate! Idiot, idiot!" *Both Hayate and Maria have made a cameo appearance in the first volume of the doujinshi series called Sore ga Seiyuu! which was illustrated by Kenjiro Hata. *He has the ability to fall asleep sitting up, which seems similar to how an adult horse sleeps while standing on all fours. *Hayate also has an appearance in the crossover fighting game, Sunday VS Magazine: Shūketsu! Chōjō Daikessen (サンデー VS マガジン 集結！ 頂上大決戦) where he is one of the playable characters. *Although Hayate has a near invincible body, he is still prone to sickness. *He has a poor naming sense like Hinagiku (A-tan and Hina-tan). *Hayate is not really as smart as Hinagiku or Nagi but he has a creative and imaginative mind, even making Maria speechless after her comment on Hayate wearing a maid outfit. *A recurring gag in the series is that Hayate gets easily mistaken for a girl when ever he crossdresses. *Hayate has stated that his dream since childhood was to be able to afford a 3LDK. (Japanese term for an apartment with 3 individual rooms, living room, dining room and kitchen) *In Chapter 383, Hayate states to himself that he has been kissed for 582 times. Probably, nearly all of these were from Athena. Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Butlers